Rogue
by cjrogue
Summary: What if Rogue never got recruited by the X-Men or Mystique? What if Trask got to her first that night, and experimented on her?
1. The Prisoners

Hey everyone! I hope you like this story better than the other one. Enjoy!

cjrogue

Chapter One: The Prisoners

"Wake up, Logan." a voice called to him in his deep sleep. Suddenly his eyes flew open when he remembered what happened. He was fighting some strange robot. He tried to lift himself up, knowing he had to warn the professor and the kids, but he couldn't. He looked to his hands were strapped to a metal table.

Wolverine then heard a chuckle above his head and looked up. Everything came back to him at that moment when he saw the face of Trask, looming above him. " What are ya laughing at?" Wolverine growled at Trask.

"Why at you of course. You looked so funny sitting there dazed and confused. Not knowing what happened to you." Trask said. Then his eyes got menacing, "Oh and Logan. I wouldn't talk to me like that again because I have something you wouldn't want to get hurt." Trask said while pushing a button, which lifted a metal wall behind him.

As the wall lifted, Wolverine's eyes got wide. There in front of him now stood behind glass doors were Beast, Spike, and Blob. Beast and Spike were happy to Wolverine alive.

Trask then walked to them, "See Logan. I have your friends and there is nothing you can do to save then or yourself." He started to laugh again, but was cut off thanks to a banging that was coming from the other side of the door in front of him. Trask turned to Wolverine and said, " Your lucky you woke up, because now you're just in time to see my pet and what I'm going to do with you all."

The doors came open and three guards came out pulling a struggling girl. Every mutant in that rooms eyes got wide when they saw her. She had ripped clothes and had a pair of blood red wings on her back. If you could catch a glimpse of her eyes you could see that they were all black except for the emerald green color iris. She had claws on her hands and feet. Her face had cuts everywhere; fangs were hanging out of her mouth, had pointed ears, and had auburn colored hair except for two pure white bangs that framed her face. The girl also didn't look any older than sixteen.

The girl didn't notice any of them and if she did, she didn't show it. She was dragged into the middle of the room where a metal table spouted from the floor. Another two men came in to help lift her on it, for she was struggling like there was no tomorrow. When they finally had her on the table, they immediately strapped her to it. She continued to struggle and wouldn't stop.

"Rogue my dear will you please stop moving. We have guests. Oh and don't worry were not doing anything to you today." when he had said that the struggling stopped. She looked at him, as thought she was trying to figure out his game.

The table then moved to where it looked like she was standing. Wolverine's table did the same. Trask then spoke in a loud voice, "Everyone I would like you all to meet Rogue, or commonly known here as Triple X. Rogue I would like for you to meet some knew people. Here are the X-Men. It's a mutant organization. Isn't that nice."

The only answer he got was deep growl. The girl known as Rogue looked around the room. She looked at every one of them. She then turned to Trask and snapped out, "Are yah goin' ta make meh absorb them like the others?"

"Not today Rogue, but soon. Don't worry." he said. Then he turned to the men and said, "Take them all to Cell 200. That should be big enough for all of them to get to know each other."

The guards came and took the once again struggling Rogue to Cell 200 before the others. When the X-Men and the one Brotherhood member were there, they turned took look for the strange girl Rogue. When they came across a shadowy area, they found her.

She growled at them, but didn't step out. "Who are ya people?" she asked in a commanding voice.


	2. Cell 200

Chapter Two: Meeting the Rogue

"Weren't ya listenin' to Trask out there. Were the X-Men." Wolverine said.

"And I'm in the Brotherhood of Mutants." Blob quickly said.

"Ya Ah know what ya freakin' people are. Ah mean who are ya? Ya know, names," snapped an annoyed Rogue.

Beast decided it was time for him to speak up. "I'm Hank McCoy, but you may call me Beast."

Evan then jumped up and announced, "Yo, I'm Evan. Codename's Spike."

It was Blob's turn, "I'm Fred, but they call me the Blob."

"Yeah and I'm Wolverine. That's all your getting from me." Logan growled at the shadows.

Rogue just rolled her eyes. Man, this guy must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'. She looked at them through the darkness, sizing them all up. Each one of them looked strong, but Rogue knew she could take each and every one out.

The silence seemed to go on for a while till Blob's curiosity got the best of him and asked, "So Rogue, why are you in the shadows?"

Bright, emerald eyes lit up through the darkness Rogue was covered in. The only answer he got was, "Cause Ah can! Got it!"

Silence once again returned. None of them tried to talk to her. Knowing they wouldn't get much an answer from her anyway. Rogue sat high above them on the ceiling watching them, studying their every move. Time passed and still nothing happened. Guards went in an out.

Near night Trask came by. He stopped in front of the Cell 200 and just looked at them. Knowing it was going to annoy one of them. It did. "Hey, I know ya didn't travel done here for nothing. So what do ya want?" Wolverine growled out.

Trask appeared amused that his being there annoyed him. Looking at them all, he just said, "Oh, this is going to be a fun week. Yes it is." Then he turned and walked away.

"What no goodbyes?" said an annoyed Wolverine. If looks could kill, Trask would be dead.

Rogue just sat there, trying to contain her laughter of what just passed, and she failed miserably.


	3. Never Threaten the Rogue

Chapter 3: Never Threaten the Rogue

A dark, deep laugh sounded through the cell. All eyes turned to her. "What are ya laughing at?" Wolverine called out into the darkness.

"Oh, nothing. Just ya. Ya were just so pathetic falling for Trask's little plan ta annoy ya." Rogue said with a chuckle.

"Grrrr.... your going to regret you ever said that, Stripes." Wolverine threatened.

In the dark corner where Rogue was, white glowing eyes appeared and deep rumble that sounded like a growl was heard. Out of nowhere a figure appeared at super speed and smacked Wolverine into the wall behind him.

There in front of him stood Rogue. She stood tall, with her wings out, so all could see. Her eyes glowing white and dangerous, claws ready for anything. She stood there ready for a fight, and Wolverine didn't disappoint her.

He came charging out of the ruble, his claws out, and pissed. "That was a big mistake, Stripes."

" Don't call me that, Hairy!" Rogue answered and charged at him. Wolverine stood his ground waiting for her to attack, when suddenly she flew up into the darkness. He tried to find her by smell, but her scent was everywhere.

" Come out here you coward. Come out here and fight." Wolverine called out. Still Rogue hadn't come. Getting angered by this he yelled, "That is unless you're afraid and too wimpy to fight me. I understand."

So he wants ta fight meh does he. Well Ah better give him what he wants, thought Rogue.

And so she did. She was right above him when she jumped onto him. He flipped her over into the other not smashed up wall. She was on all fours; her hair was covering her face. Her wings suddenly went straight out and her hair started to lift and move all around her.

Beast, Spike, and Blob all just sat on the seats watching the two. Rogue and Wolverine continued to fight couple more minutes, when Rogue flipped Logan over her. When he landed she had her claws at his throat, ready to strike when ever.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and said, "Never threaten the Rogue. Ya wont lahke what happens ta ya. Ah promise." Rogue said in a serious voice. Then Rogue walked off, back into the shadows.

Rogue looked at them through the darkness, and watch them talk. She could hear their every word, thanks to the super hearing ability she got from one of the other mutants that used to be here. Rogue looked down, feeling hatred and ashamed of her powers. It was because of her so many lost their lives. It was because of her that they had to feel the pain of being invaded and pulled from their bodies. It was all her fault.

Her head lift suddenly after hearing something about their friends coming to rescue them. Ah, so they're planning ta escape, are they? Well they won't go without meh. Ah'll make sure of it, Rogue thought. Ah'm not staying in this hellhole. She watched them closely, a plan forming quickly in her mind.


	4. Freedom at Last

Sitting silently in the shadows for what seemed hours, Rogue began to move. She had been watching the new mutants. In the dark she observed their actions and studied their minds. They all seemed to think that their friends would come.

_Ha, what a joke. Whah would anyone want ta save them? They don't look lahke their worth it. Ah know Ah wasn't._ A glazed look came over her face, almost as if she was reliving a memory. It wasn't a long visit though.

Everything suddenly began to shack with immense power. Rogue grabbed onto a pole that was close by. Rogue looked down to see if the others were all right. They looked fine, but they were all just standing there. As if they were waiting for something or someone. Lifting her ears, she listened for any clues. When nothing answered, she started to sniff out the cause. A smell of a group came to her.

Moving farther into the shadows she waited. Her breath became slow, and her eyes watched for any detail. It was quiet except for the alarm, and the men that were running to see what was happening. More blasts and shouts could be heard.

" Okay everyone. We'll just sit here nicely until the others come." barked Wolverine, " and I mean nicely."

Rogue just sat there waiting. Closing her eyes, she listened for any sound or smell. Lifting her head suddenly at the sound of many walking straight to their cell. Crouching lower, and watching the door with such intensity, that the door would shrink back in fear.

The footsteps stopped though. They stopped right in front of their cell. A commanding, masculine voice then told everyone to stand back. That he was going to blow down the door. The four mutants in the cell moved to the corners farthest from the door, and covered their eyes. Knowing that something was going to happen, Rogue did the same.

The cell door was then blasted from its place and thrown into the opposite wall. A large group of mutants then moved in. A girl with brown hair, in a ponytail ran to greet the guy called Wolverine. All the others then moved in to embrace their found friends.

Rogue stared at them with envy._ They don't know how lucky they._ A faraway sound of the men that worked here brought her from her envious thought. The word revenge resonated through her brain. The thought of giving them a taste of their own medicine, gave Rogue a feeling of great joy.

Jumping from her spot in the shadows, Rogue landed right at the place were the door used to be. Everyone had stopped hugging one another, and stared at her.

A grin started to form on her face, " Hey thanks for mah key ta freedom. Now it seems Ah must go and have mah revenge." With a salute, Rogue turned to leave, but a thought crossed her mind.

" Oh and one more thing. If you try ta stop meh from doing what Ah'm goin' ta do, then Ah'm goin' ta have ta hurt ya in the process ta. This is yar warning. It ta repay ya for giving meh a way out." with a bow she gave one final saying, " Ah love ta chat, but Ah've got some men that need ta learn about respect. So bye-bye." After her speech, Rogue left to get her revenge.

The X-Men and Brotherhood just stood their watching her leave. When she was gone, Kitty turned to the four that were once prisoners here and asked in a shrill voice, " Like, who was that girl."

Everyone turned to stare at the four, waiting for an answer. Beast decided to answer with a swift reply, " All we know is that her name is Rogue and that she herself was a prisoner here. Now I suggest that we leave before we are captured once again."

Deciding that Beast was right, all of them left the room, to escape this place and to never return to it again. Encountering trouble from a couple of guards, they came to the room where they would leave this horrible prison. Before they went into the room though, Kitty let out a high-pitched scream.

Everyone turned to look at the cause, and what they saw was forever imprinted in their minds. Bodies of the guards lay throughout the long hallway. Death filled the air. Many had to turn away for it was to great for them to look at.

Wolverine turned from the horrific site, and barked at the group, " Everyone out of here now, and get into the plane."

No one questioned him. Moving as fast as they could to get away from what they had just scene. Wolverine was the last one to go, and silently whispered, " Why did ya do it Stripes?" Then left without looking back.

The X-Jet lifted into the air and left the place that was a prison and that now reeked of death. It turned into the direction of home, and flew with speed that was never seen before. What no one noticed was the unknown passenger that was sitting on the back of the plane, enjoying the air of freedom.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of got caught in my other story, but don't worry more is to come. So enjoy!

-cjrogue


	5. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

On the journey home, the man known as wolverine was sitting silently in his chair. Thinking of the events that had just happened. He couldn't get the picture of all those men lying on the floor dead. It just wouldn't go away._ I hope this doesn't scar me for life_, he thought.

Looking around he saw some of the other students were still in shock of what they just saw. He just turned his eyes back to his lap. _I wonder what they did to her that made her hate them that much. What did she go through?_ These questions just kept bothering him.

Suddenly something familiar caught his eye. They were finally home. Wolverine let out a sigh of relief and happiness. A couple minutes later they had landed. Unbuckling and standing, Logan went to take his first step home. He never knew how good it felt to be home. It was wonderful.

And there by the door was the professor. Sitting in his wheelchair, waiting patiently to greet the rescuers. Hugs and handshakes were passed between them, and everything felt good again.

_Professor, I need to talk to you about something immediately!_ Logan asked.

The Professor's looked at Logan with questioning eyes. _Very well. We will go to my office right now. Do you want anyone else to come?_

_No._ And that was the only reply he got.

It was a silent walk to the office. They didn't talk to each other till they got to the room. " Well Logan, what is it that was so important that you wanted to talk about?"

" Well Chuck. While we were there we met another mutant. This one seemed to be there a long time."

" There was another there? Why didn't you bring her home, and how do you know she was there for a while?" questioned the Professor. Indeed he was very curious.

" How about I let you look into my mind to answer your questions but let me tell you it isn't pretty."

The Professor just wheeled his way to him, and brought his hands to Logan's head. What the Professor saw was nothing he ever imagined. He saw when they first Rogue, and the fight she and Wolverine had. Suddenly the scene changed. They were in a different place. A hallway, and what the Professor saw shocked him just as much as it did the X-Men. He saw all the bodies. He could feel the hatred of the one who killed these men. Though they did many wrong things, nobody should deserve to die like this.

It was too much for him to watch any more. He pulled out of Logan's mind, and just sat there trying to process all that he saw. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. _Who is she? What created so much hate to live inside her body? Most importantly, where is she right now?_ The last question would not leave his head.

Finally the Professor lifted his eyes to Logan. " To tell you the truth I have no idea what I should say. I do know though we need to find. She is a danger to everyone, for I believe that she harbors much anger. So much that she might blame all of mankind."

" All right then let's get to work." as he said this he got up and started to exit the room.

He was stopped by a voice, " Logan, why are you in such a hurry to search for her?"

He only answered with a grunt and then left. The Professor stared at where Logan had been before deciding to follow him. When he caught up to him, Logan was standing in front of cerebro. Moving forward the Professor grabbed the helmet that helped him locate someone, and put it on. He then concentrated on searching for the mutant called Rogue.

In the hanger where the X-Jet laid was a girl resting on top of it. She was tired and cold of the journey to this new and strange place. Once she was rested, she planed to leave and tries to find her home from when she was young. The yearning to see her mother was sometimes too much, when she was in her hellish prison.

The young mutant girl knew she had to leave, for she could never be accepted here. Not after they saw what she did back there at the base. They would never understand why she did it. They were never in her situation long enough to know what it was like. To be used, to be abused, and to be forced to kill. Never would they know the pain she was put in for more than two years. They would never know what it was like.

So she sat for once in complete peace. Realization then slapped her in the face. She was free, truly free. Never would she have to worry about being experimented on, and never would she have to go through the pain of it. She would never starve, and she would be safe. She could really see her family again. It was the most wondrous feeling she had felt in a long time.

With this feeling, electricity started to spark from her fingers. The lights then went suddenly out. They didn't just go out in the hanger, but they also went out in the school. Everyone up there was wondering what was going. They all went to the room where they hanged out and had meetings.

The Professor and Logan were walking towards the room the students occupied, wondering what happened. " There are no storms or any type of weather that would cause this. What could have made the entire school have a black out? It doesn't make sense." The Professor said calmly.

" I don't know what caused this, but those better not be doing anything stupid while these lights are out." growled Wolverine.

Shaking his head the Professor just said, " Don't worry Logan they are fine. Storm and Beast are with them. They'll make sure nothing happens."

When they came to the room, they stopped their previous conversation. Everyone in there turned his or her attention to the two that just entered. " Students, the first thing I would like to know is did any of you cause this?" asked the Professor. His only response was the many heads nodding.

Beast came up though, " Professor I seem to think that the cause is somewhere below. Like in the hanger, or med lab. I think this because I was in the med lab when it first blacked out. I came to the upper floor to see if everyone was all right. I had thought this happened to the entire school" explained Beast, " To my surprise, the lights were still on and everything was okay. Not a second later though everything went black."

The Professor was about to reply when the light suddenly came back on. Gasps of surprise could be heard at different times, all around the room. " Well since that problem is fixed, why don't we go see if we can find what created it. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Storm, Beast, and Wolverine? Will you please come with me? Everyone else, please go back to your normal schedules."

The group with the Professor went down to the hanger and med lab. They split into two groups. Beast, Scott, Storm, and Kitty went to inspect the med lab. Wolverine, Kurt, Jean, and Professor went to the hanger.

Rogue sat up instantly after hearing voices of people coming to the hanger. Quickly before they got there, she flew behind many crates. Looking up she prayed they wouldn't find her. The group came in. Instantly she recognized one of them. It had been the guy that had insulted her. What was his name again? Wolf, Wolfie, Wolvie, Wolver, … Wolverine! That was it. His name was Wolverine.

Logan had just walked in; when he was hit with a scent he had smelled before. Immediately he searched his memory for which it belonged to. He couldn't remember, so he did the only thing left to do. He searched for its owner. After about twenty minutes of detailed searching, he found an abundance of the scent. Logan smirked at finally locating the hiding person. He started to walk towards the crates.

Rogue held her breath as Logan neared her hiding spot. Deeply hoping that he would be distracted by something else. Rogue was not that lucky though. Logan was looking in and around some crates that were near her. She silently moved without getting his attention, praying that she would get away before he saw her._ They wouldn't accept mah. Not after what Ah did ta those men._

Wolverine was getting frustrated at not finding this mystery person, and he was about to look somewhere else when something caught his eye. It was a blood red feather._ Ha, that's funny. This looks almost like a feather that belonged to that girl with the wings, Rogue._ After thinking that thought he knew instantly who the mystery person was. It was that girl Rogue and she was somewhere in here.

Logan decided to call Charles to give him this information._ Hey Chuck! I think I found a way for us to kill two birds with one stone. The girl, Rogue, she's here. She's somewhere in the hanger. I don't know how she got here, but she's here. Keep a sharp mind and eye out for her. Tell the others to, okay?_

The Professor was shocked. He didn't even sense her. _All right Logan, and be careful. Remember what she did to those men. She is not a mutant to be reckoned with._ Quickly sending the others the information, he started to search for her mind. Hoping that he would be able to talk to her.

Rogue was hiding on the opposite side of the room, behind a different set of crates. She watched everyone, especially the one in the wheelchair. At first he was rolling around looking for something, and now he wasn't moving. He had his hands to his head. She didn't get to think anything else, because something was trying to get inside her head. Rogue quickly brought up her shields, and fought from letting the guy in.

Wolverine turned quickly at the smell of fear and alarm. Deciding that this was the time to act, He rushed over to the opposite side of the hanger. He came to a spot with a bunch of crates. The scent was way stronger here. Silently as not to frighten her, he slowly moved behind the crates.

When he came to the end of one side, he looked around the crate and saw her. He saw the girl. She had her hands to her head, as if she was fighting someone or something on the inside. Taking this to be his perfect moment, he jumped to get her.

Rogue lifted her eyes immediately. Fear swamped throughout her entire body. It consumed her like a giant tidal wave. She jumped up, and spread out her wings. Just as she was about to take flight, Wolverine grabbed her ankles. She fell into the crates. Giving him a swift kick, she knocked him hard into the wall.

Jean and Kurt looked in the direction of the sound of fighting. When they started towards it, a girl came running into the middle of the hanger. Jean knew she was dangerous, because she remembered all those bodies on the ground, dead. With this thought in her mind, she attacked Rogue. Unfortunately for Rogue she wasn't expecting that attack. The force of it threw her into the opposite wall, and crash into some crates. Jean smiled at her great attack.

Rogue didn't think it was a great attack though. She thought it was a cheap shot. There was no honor in that hit. Anger coursed through her veins at being attacked like that. She got so angry her eyes started to glow white, while her hands began to spark with electricity.

She jumped out of the pile she had laid in, and looked at the one who had hit her. She spotted her attacker. It was a girl with red hair, and just by looking at her Rogue knew she hated this girl. The redhead seemed to be everything Rogue had ever dreamed of. She was pretty, looked smart, had friends, and most importantly had a power that wasn't cursed. Rogue then stared straight into the girl's eyes, and gave her an evil smirk. At seeing this smirk, Jean backed up. This only made it grow wider.

Logan had seen the whole thing, and knew that Jean was going to be in a humungous amount of trouble. When he saw Rogue smirk, he started running towards Jean. He and Rogue made it to Jean at the same time. Just before Rogue could hit Jean with a fist of electricity, Wolverine kicked Rogue in the side, making her miss her target.

" Thanks Wolverine! I thought I was a goner there," she said as she smiled her thanks.

Wolverine didn't smile though, " What were you thinking attacking her like that? Jean that girl is extremely powerful, and when you attacked her it wasn't an honorable attack. In other words it wasn't fair. You have to fight fair with her." Wolverine didn't look at her once through the whole time of his speech. Instead he was trying to find where Rogue went. He knew she wouldn't leave without getting her revenge.

Jean opened her mouth to apologize, but wasn't given the chance, for she had been hit in the back. The hit threw her a couple feet, and it hurt like hell. She smelled smoke and knew Kurt was near her. She turned her head as much as she could and saw the strange girl fighting Wolverine, and by the looks of it, the girl was winning.

Wolverine was getting tired, and more so by the minute. The girl seemed perfectly fine. He didn't see an ounce of sweat on her, nor did he hear any exhausted breathes. He had both though, and that wasn't good at all. Suddenly she flipped him over and had her claws at his neck once again.

" Remember the last time we fought, we were in the same position. Now remember when Ah said not ta threaten the Rogue. Well Ah hope this reminded ya." She seemed to get angrier by the minute, "Now Ah'm goin' ta have ta punish ya for not learnin' your lesson."

Rogue was about to strike when she was hit in the side by a blast. She flew to into the wall closest to her. Anger began to pulse through her veins at being hit. Slowly she looked up and saw a guy with strange glasses on staring at her. There were others with them. One she already knew._ That big blue is beast or something._ Everyone else she didn't know and frankly she didn't care.

While looking at Scott and his group, the Professor took this as his chance to get inside her mind. He needed her to calm down. Going slowly so as not to scare her, her slipped inside.

Rogue was just getting ready to attack the guy with the shades when she felt someone inside her head. Her hands went immediately to it and she tried to push whoever was there out._ Ah don't know who ya are but ya better get out NOW!!_

The Professor was suddenly shot out. The strength of the push threw him out of the chair, and was now lying a couple feet from it. The students came running towards him. Just to make sure he was okay.

Rogue saw this and knew right away that that man had tried to invade her mind. Her eyes grew white once again and her claws were ready to tear someone to shreds. She moved towards, but not close enough to him. She was more like three yards away from the group. " Who do ya think ya are ta go messin' in other peoples minds. Do ya have a license or something, cause if ya don't your in big trouble. Your lucky ya didn't get any further or ya would have been hurt and Ah wouldn't have been able ta stop it."

The Professor, once again backing his wheelchair, said calmly, " I am sorry. It was wrong, but I thought it was the only way to stop you from fighting."

" Hey, it wasn't mah fault. That girl attacked meh unfairly. Ah don't take kindly ta that!" growled out Rogue. Suddenly Rogue felt a little dizzy. Her mind and body was getting drowsy. Turning her eyes to them she did her best glare, though it was hard with her eyes getting weak. " What did ya freaks do ta meh?" It was the last thing she said before the darkness claimed her.

Whew! This was the longest chapter I have ever written for anything in my entire life. I hope you guys liked it because I know I did. I couldn't stop typing. It was beyond my control. Enjoy!

-cjrogue


	6. Walk Down Memory Lane

A blurry on colors danced before her eyes. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. _Where am Ah?_ Moving her hands, she felt her surroundings. It was soft and cushiony. Her head was resting on something with fluff.

Soon everything was coming into focus. Her eyes looked at her surrounding, and saw many machines. They gave off beeping sounds, and seemed to be monitoring something. Realization hit her hard at what was going on. Quickly she lifted her head and upper body up. The moment she did that her head was hit with an enormous amount of pain.

Grasping her head to her hands, the girl known as Rogue cringed in the pain of such a simple movement. Once the pain dimmed, she looked around the room, to collect more clues to answer the question of where she was. She didn't recognize anything in the area she was now in.

Rogue's eyes shifted to the door when she heard footsteps heading towards the room she was in. Moving swiftly, but slowly so that she didn't bring herself any more pain, Rogue made herself look like she was still unconscious.

_Ah have ta wait till most of my body is healed, and mah energy is restored before Ah try ta leave this place. _Something was bothering her though. She couldn't remember what it was. Thinking back to the most recent events that happen, Rogue began her quick exploration of recent events. She had to make it quick before the strangers arrived.

She didn't get her chance though, the two walked in. Rogue calmed her heart and slowed her breathing immediately. Her whole body was relaxed before they even noticed that she had been awakened. She opened her eyes to the point where she could see whom it was and not get caught.

" Beast? How is she doing?" said a man in a wheel chair. He was bald and looked to be around fifty.

A man or some blue furred being walked to the bed and picked up a chart. He then moved to where the monitors were, which were conveniently were right by her head. " It appears that she is recovering far quicker than I would have expected. In fact, by the look of these charts, this young lady should have awakened by now."

The man in the wheel chair turned to stare at Rogue. Rogue calmed her mind and put up her mental shields. She new this was the man who had tried to enter her mind. Rogue slowed her breathing even more. She stiffed slightly at the sound of the heart monitor that was near hear. The sound coming from it was a high-pitched beep that was hurting her ears, and from the way her heart was pacing, she could tell it was going to pick up speed also. _This isn't good! They are goin' ta find meh out if Ah don't calm down!_

Both the Professor and Beast turned to the monitor, and then looked back at each other. " Beast! What is happening?" the Professor asked.

" Truth be told Xavier, I do not have the slightest clue. Something must be happening in her subconscious to be making her heart quicken," explained a confused Beast. Beast was about to touch her face, when a pale hand grabbed it. Professor and Beast then saw the girl Rogue looking at them with anger and fear.

" What do ya think yar doin'?" growled Rogue. Not waiting for an answer, Rogue threw Beast from her and jumps out of the bed. Beast now lay unconscious. Looking down she sees she is in some hospital type gown.

The Professor watched amazed as the young girl, Rogue, closed her eyes, and then her clothes changed from hospital gown to a new set. She was now wearing black pants and a dark purple tank top. Then there was her black trench coat. Black army boots covered her feet, and a set of black gloves covered her hands.

Xavier couldn't imagine how this was possible. How was it that this young girl had so many powers? He had never heard of a mutant having this much. She probably had more than he had yet to see. The only conclusion he could come up with was that she must have been tested on to obtain these other abilities.

While Xavier was thinking, Rogue was searching for a way out. She had to get out of here as soon as she could. She didn't trust these strangers. Especially the red headed one that attacked her. Just thinking of her made Rogue want to break something. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Rogue calmed her nerves.

Rogue slowly started to move towards the window, when the man in the wheelchair spoke. " May I ask you some questions?"

Rogue stilled and thought over this. _What should Ah do? Maybe Ah should just talk to him, so he doesn't call any of the others. What could it hurt?_ Turning to him, she nodded. The man smiled and gestured his hand to the chair. Moving to the oak chair, Rogue sat down. It was comfortable with the soft cushions that were placed upon it.

"What is it that ya want ta know?" Rogue asked.

"First off I would like to know your name, if you please." he replied.

"Mah names Rogue." she answered, "Anything else that is on your mind?" Rogue knew she had to corporate if she wanted to get out of here without trouble. She was tired and the last thing she needed was some inconvenience to get in her way.

"Why is that you have so many mutant abilities if I may be frank?" He inquired waiting for the reply, which interested him most.

"Yah want ta know about that huh?" Rogue said while looking towards the dresser that was in the room. She looked towards the mirror and stared into in., "Well the answer to your question is not one Ah am going to give. Sorry, guess Ah bettah be going now." With that said, Rogue turned and ran to the window. Crashing through it she then flew into the night sky.

Logan and Storm came rushing in to find a broken window, an unconscious Beast, and shocked Professor staring out into the night sky. Storm walked over to Beast, who was starting to come to, and checked him out. Logan went to the Professor and asked, "I personally don't think I need to ask what happened, but I am. What happened in here Chuck?"

Xavier still looked into the night sky, wondering to where the mysterious girl had disappeared. Hoping that she would be okay. He had a sense that she was in pain, and it was not physically. It was all in her head, and he had a hunch that is last question may have unsettled her mind a little. Brought back memories which she believe a better left to be forgotten.

"I was asking her some questions, when she decided it was time to go. We will not go searching for her, but I believe we should keep an eye out for her incase she is in need of our help." Xavier replied to Logan, " Well I think I shall retire for the night. Night Logan, Storm, Beast." With that said he left the room, with much on his mind.

Logan turned to Beast, "Mind giving me your explanation to this situation."

"Well from what I remember, Charles and me were talking while I came in to check on the girl when she suddenly awaken. Then she through me into the wall and that is all the I can seem to recall." Beast answered while rubbing his head, which was beginning to form a headache.

"I think it is time for all of us to go to bed. We will figure out the rest tomorrow morning when the Professor doesn't have so much on his mind." With that said, Storm threw the broken glass away and left the room. Beast and Logan soon followed.

Elsewhere on a top of a skyscraper was a girl with two white strips of hair, which framed her face. _Why did he have ta ask meh that? What did he think happened? Ah was in a place that tested mutants. Ah remember when I first was taken there. _A deep look entered Rogue's eyes as she was brought back to when she was first taken.

_A girl of the rip age of fourteen came running home one summer night. Tears stained her face as she ran into her house. Before she could make it to her room, her father entered her path. A bottle of beer lay in his hand as he gazed with hardened eyes at his daughter. The young girl backed away from him fearing the look his was giving her. She knew what this man was capable of._

_Turning to run the other way, only to be stopped by a big hand. It belonged to her father. The hand tightened and squeezed the shoulder that he held in his grip. Then without warning he through the girl into the wall with such force that a crack was heard. Blood started to slip down her cheek, and the girl raised her hand to it. Flinching when she touched the back of her head, she quickly drew her hand away. _

_Lifting her eyes to her father, they widened when they saw his hand lifting. Then with out time to blink, his hand rammed into her face. "Ah can't believe it. Ah can't believe mah own daughter is a mutie, and not just any mutie. A soul suckin' one." Her father howled out. His words a little slurred due to the drinking he had been doing. He laughed as he heard her gasp. " What did ya think Ah wouldn't figure it out? Did ya think Ah was stupid?" He asked. When no answer came he shouted, "Well did ya pathetic girl? Answer meh Marie! Now!"_

_The girl known as Marie opened her mouth but only sobs escaped it. Though she tried to stop the glittering tears, she couldn't. Marie knew they would anger her father, and that she would get beat for them. What could she tell him, that she snuck out to see Cody, and that when they tried to kiss something happened. Something that she would never in her entire life forget. _

_They had been walking by the river that was behind his house, when Cody had told her how beautiful she looked that night. Marie could remember how she felt her whole face becoming a tomato. With the blush blooming onto her face, she looked down. Cody's fingers then touched her chin, "Marie, Ah was wonderin' if Ah could give ya a kiss?" _

_Lifting her eyes to his, she slowly nodded her head. "Sure, but ta let ya know this is mah first kiss."_

_"That's fine by meh." with that, said Cody gently cradled her face with his hands, and leaned down. When their lips first connected, it seemed like sparks of magic and wonder had entered her mouth. Marie then laid her hands around his neck. Her first kiss was everything she had dreamed of. Being out here with Cody on this beautiful night just added to the experience._

_That all ended though when she started to feel this pull. Then she felt Cody stiffen and instantly her mind was whirling in memories that she never knew she had. She let go of Cody instantly, and pushed him away. Staring down at him she noticed that he was breathing and that he was extremely pale. _

_"C-Cody? Are you okay?" she whispered. Fear slipped into her heart, as she saw Cody not moving. Suddenly a man shoved her to the side. Looking towards the man that had pushed her, she saw it was Cody's father. He had enraged look on his face. Turning to her, he shouted, "Look what ya did ya freak! Ya killed him!"_

_Marie ran from the sight. The way Cody looked, all dead-like and still. Seeing no breathe escape his body, put an avalanche of shivers through her body. Tears began to spring from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, knowing they would anger her father. What good that did her._

_Suddenly a sharp pain was upon her face, as she felt her head swing to the right. Her father had slapped her once again. "Answer meh ya stupid girl!" Looking up she saw her father glaring so hard at her; she thought she'd turn to stone._

_"No, Ah didn't think ya would know?" she said as a tear unexpectedly left her eye. She lifted her hand quickly to wipe it away, but not soon enough for her father not to see it._

_Grabbing her arm tightly, he lifted it up and squeezed. "What did Ah tell ya about cryin'?" he shouted heatedly, "Cryin' is for weaklings. So now Ah not only have a mutie for a daughter, but a weakling as well." As he said each sentence, he began to squeeze harder and harder. "Oh and for your information, Cody's father told meh what happened."_

_Then he thrust her aside, and began to walk away. As he was walking, he said, "By the way. Ya're not mah daughter any more. So Ah suggest that ya get your things and scram, cause if Ah find ya still here tomorrow, ya're dead." When he was done with that he left. That night was the first time Marie ever listened to her father's advice willingly. Also that was the last time Marie would ever see her father._

_After a week from leaving her father, Marie found some strange men were following her. One day when Marie was walking around at the park in a small-unknown town, these men ambushed her. Not knowing any defense skills, she was easily defeated. Many hours later, she awoke from being knocked unconscious. Looking around she saw that she was strapped into a chair in a dark room, with only one light. _

"So I see you are finally awake little girl." said a sinister voice. Looking towards the direction of it Marie found herself staring into the sharp brown eyes of man who she would hate for eternity, a man known as Trask. From that day on all Rogue knew was pain and hatred.

_Everyday Marie would be forced to enter a room with someone who was also a mutant. And each day she would have to drain them. She soon found that she had powers to absorb and steal others life force and memories. If they happened to be a mutant, then she would temporarily take their mutations. _

_This would be her life for the next two years. Through those years she had changed mentally and physically. She was better in shape than she was before. She was stronger in mind. In the end she was someone different than the girl called Marie who was first brought here. That girl was long gone, and so was her past. _

_She was now someone who would never follow the rules or what anyone told her to do willingly. She was now a vicious and solitary person. She was unprincipled, and with these attributes, she gained a new and proper name that would fit her from now on. She was now known as Rogue._

Hello everyone! I would first and foremost like to apologize for not updating in so long. I have been very busy for the past seven months. It doesn't excuse for not updating though, and for that I am sorry. Well I am back, hopefully with a less active schedule. Work, school and family have all kept me busy this summer. Once again I am sorry for not updating, as I should have been doing. My writer's block is gone and I am ready to write. I can only update on weekends though. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, spent all weekend on it. Thanks to those who are still with me on this story.

Later cjrogue


End file.
